


ॲल्बस (Albus)

by VGinny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Pets, Unconditional Love, baby bird, cockatiel, essays on pets, pet bird
Language: मराठी
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGinny/pseuds/VGinny
Summary: ॲल्बस, माझा पाळीव पक्षी. त्याच्या बद्दल मी थोडं लिहावं असं माझ्या आजी ला वाटलं. एक वर्ष मागे लागून अपयश हाती आल्यावर तिनेच मग हे लिहिले. मी त्यात थोडी भर घातली.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	ॲल्बस (Albus)

**Author's Note:**

> छोटासाच निबंध आहे. आवडला तर जरूर कळवा.

**ॲल्बस**

आमच्या गच्चीतून मोकळे आकाश दिसते. त्यामुळे ऊन व स्वच्छ प्रकाश भरपूर. खेळती हवा, सकाळी कोवळा सूर्योदय व पश्चिमेच्या मावळत्या सूर्याचा संधिप्रकाश. हे पाहणे म्हणजे प्रसन्न मनानी दिवसभराची कामे करायला उत्साह वाटतो. 

पक्षी पाहणे देखील किती आनंददायक असते नाही का? सकाळी थव्या-थव्यांनी जाणारे बगळे, पोपट आणि कबुतरे बघावयास ही खूप आवडते. बहुदा तेच पक्षी संध्याकाळी परत आपल्या घरट्याकडे जाताना दिसतात. त्यांचे रांगेत शिस्तीत उडणे आम्ही निरिक्षण करून पाहत असू. पुढे उडणारा त्यांचा सेनापती (म्होरक्या) व त्याच्या मागे कमानी सारखे उडणारे बाकी सारे. विलक्षण! 

घराजवळ खूप दीर्घायुषी पिंपळ आहे. तीन-चारशे वर्षांचा आहे असे म्हणले जाते. त्या भल्या मोठ्या पिंपळावर अनेक घरटी आहेत. तेथील रहिवासी व पाहुणे पक्षी बघण्यात खूप वेळ जातो. आम्हीही आमच्या गच्चीत पक्षांसाठी एक घर घेतले. खाणे-पिणे ठेवले. हेतू हा की चिमण्या, बुलबुल, मुनिया यावेत. हळू हळू पोपट आणि खारूताई सुद्धा येऊ लागले. थोडे दिवस हे ठीक चालु होते पण घारी व कावळ्यांच्या दहशतीमुळे छोटे पक्षी येईनात. 

एक दिवस एक पाळीव पोपट आणावा असे वाटले. पण कायदा आला की भारतीय पोपट पाळायचे नाहीत. बरोबरच आहे. थोडी माहिती काढली व एक पक्षी घरी आणला. त्याची जात होती ॲास्ट्रेलियन काॅकाटियेल. 

काॅकाटीयेल्स ची काळजी कशी घ्यावी याबद्दल अभ्यास केला. त्याच्या साठी पिंजरा, त्याला विशेष खाणे देणे, पाण्यात औषध घालून देणे सुरू झाले. आणला तेव्हा दीड महिन्यांचा होता. हळू हळू मोठा झाला व घरातील सर्वांचा अतिशय लाडका झाला. त्याच्या ऐसपैस पिंजऱ्याला वरून झाकायला पांघरूण म्हणून छानशी मऊ ओढणी ठेवली, आत टांगायला खेळणे आणले. 

पांढरा स्वच्छ रंग, पंखांवर व डोक्यावर मोतिया रंगाची छटा असलेली पिसे, लांब शेपटी, रूज लावल्या सारखे लाल-केशरी गाल, लाल-काळे डोळे, बाकदार चोच व डोक्यावर एक डौलदार तुरा असा अती लोभस व मोहक पक्षी. 

त्याचे नाव ठेवले ॲल्बस. ॲल्बस चा अर्थ शुभ्र, पांढरा, शुद्ध, निर्मळ. नाव अगदी शोभायचे त्याला. 

सुरुवातीला फार बोलत नसे. नंतर जशी त्याची आमच्याशी ओळख वाढली तसे आम्ही समोर आलो की शीळ वाजवून दंगा करणे सुरू झाले. आम्ही बोलायचो ते टक लावून ऐकायचा. शीळ वाजवली की प्रत्युत्तर द्यायचा. अगदी पाच मजले खालून आम्ही शिट्टी वाजवली तरी त्याला कळायचे व आम्ही दिसे पर्यंत त्याची शिट्टी वाजत रहायची. 

प्रयत्न करून त्याला एखाद्या गाण्याची शीळ वाजवावयास शिकवू असे माझ्या वडीलांनी ठरवले. त्याची शिकवणी सुरू झाली. न चुकता दिवसातून दोनदा पंधरा मिनिटे बाबा त्याला एका गाण्याच्या अंतऱ्यापूर्वीची धून शिट्टी वाजवून ऐकवत असत. 

काय सांगायचे! थोड्याच दिवसात त्याची प्रगती दिसायला लागली. आणल्यावर चार महिन्याच्या आत बाबांसारखी शीळ वाजवावयास तो शिकला. ते गाणे होते ओ. पी. नय्यर यांचे छुपने वाले सामने आ. कडवे सुरू होण्याच्या आधीची धून अगदी हुबेहूब म्हणायचा, मान हलवून ताल द्यायचा.

सकाळी त्याला घराची दारे-खिडक्या बंद करून पिंजऱ्या बाहेर काढायचो. घरभर छान फिरायचा. फिरून कंटाळला की आमच्या कोणाच्यातरी खांद्यावर बसायचा. बाबा त्याचे अतीव लाडके. ते असले की दुसरे कोणीही त्याला लागत नसे. त्यांच्या खांद्यावर तासनतास बसायचा. संध्याकाळी दोघांची जुगलबंदी चालत असे. पुढच्या काही महिन्यांमधे एक-एक करीत पाच धून शिकला. 

तो आम्हाला महाकाय पक्षी किंवा स्वत:ला छोटा मानव समजत असावा. आपल्या सारखे सर्व करायचा. आमच्या हातातून सर्व पदार्थ खायचा. अगदी सूर्यफुल आणि पपई च्या बियांपासून कुरकुरीत शेव व खारी सुद्धा. माझ्या व आई कडून त्याला गोंजारून घेणे आवडत असे. बाहेरून घरी आलो की आधी त्याला गोंजारायचे, नाही तर ओरडा सुरू. आम्ही दिवसभर घराबाहेर असताना आजीला त्याची सोबत व्हायची. 

त्याच्यामुळे घरात प्रसन्न वाटे. फक्त घरच्यांनाच नव्हे तर घरी आलेल्या पाहुण्यांना, शेजार-पाजाऱ्यांनाही जीव लावला त्याने. 

त्याला आणून अकरा महिने झाले व एका बेसावध क्षणी कसा कोणजाणे तो घरातून बाहेर पडला. तो इतका भरधाव उडाला की आम्ही बघत बसण्याखेरीज काहीच करू शकलो नाही. 

मला दोन दिवस झोप लागली नाही. कुठे असेल, काय खात असेल, कुठे झोपला असेल, बाकी पक्षांनी त्रास तर दिला नसेल… त्याचा विचार करता करता थोडा डोळा लागायचा. त्याचा शोध घेत अनेक ठिकाणी फिरले. त्याला शिकवलेली शिट्टी वाजवायचे. एक दिवस अचानक मला त्याचे प्रत्युत्तर ऐकू आले. मला माझा ॲल्बस मिळाला होता. तो एका पिंजऱ्यात इतर पक्षांत बसला होता. त्याला घेऊन मी घरी आले. मला जाग आली आणि लक्षात आले की मला स्वप्न पडले होते. माझ्या मनातील खोलवरची इच्छा स्वप्नातून दिसली. 

ॲल्बस सापडणे अशक्यप्राय होते पण त्याची उणीव घरातील सर्वांनाच अस्वस्थ करीत होती. आम्ही त्याच जातीच्या पक्षाची एक जोडी घेऊन आलो. त्यांचाही खूप लळा लागला. दोन वर्षे ते आमच्याकडे आहेत. एकमेका बरोबर सुखी आहेत. त्यांना मे २०२० मध्ये तीन पिल्ले झाली. 

त्यातले एक पिल्लु हुबेहूब ॲल्बस सारखे आहे. तोच रंग, तीच मिश्किल नजर व तोच दंगा. जोरात शिट्ट्या वाजवून घर डोक्यावर घेतो. त्याला ही धून शिकवणे चालू आहे. बघूया काय होते पुढे. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
